


Traditions

by doublejfics



Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [3]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas Prompt Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doublejfics/pseuds/doublejfics
Summary: "Are you seriously leaving cookies for Santa?"
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Series: 25 Days of Joshtin Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 3 of extreme fluffiness! Happy Monthsary also to our beloved JnJ! We love all of you, Unholy Fam!
> 
> \- Fics <3

**Day 3: Are you seriously leaving cookies for Santa?**

* * *

Christmas shopping is one of the joys Justin and Josh truly enjoy. Going to the grocery for the preparation of Noche Buena for both their families is a common occasion between the two ever since they got together. 

But one thing Josh does not truly understand is why Justin has been standing in front of the cookies and biscuits aisle for 5 whole minutes. 

"Jah, are you still not done staring at the cookies?" Josh said jokingly. 

"Heeeey! You're teasing me," Justin whined, "I just can't seem to pick what I want to buy."

"Why don't we just make cookies instead of buying if you like them so much?"

"Really?" Josh chuckled at how his lover's eyes seemed to sparkle at the suggestion. 

"Really." 

And that is how they found themselves baking cookies at 11pm on December 23rd.

* * *

_ 'The bed is empty.'  _

That was Josh's first thought as he felt around the bed at 2am on December 25th. They had just gone to sleep at around 1am after spending Noche Buena with their families at Justin's parents' house. 

He got up and looked around wondering where his lover went so early on Christmas when he heard a noise from the kitchen.

_ 'How can he be hungry now when we just ate a whole week's worth of food a few hours ago?'  _

Josh slowly made his way to the kitchen where he found his lover transferring the cookies he specifically told Josh not to touch when he put them in a separate container at the bottom of the fridge to a clean glass plate, a glass of milk beside it. 

"Love? What are you doing, it's 2am." Josh asked with a yawn. "You should be sleeping. Aren't you tired?" 

Justin was a little startled, looking like a reindeer caught in headlights.

"You caught me! I just… I'm gonna put these by the Christmas tree for us to eat tomorrow morning." He smiled uneasily. 

"Riiiight… You do know that's just one glass of milk? What? Are we going to share a glass?" Josh teased. 

Justin glared at him, ignoring the banter and putting the cookies and milk at the coffee table beside their Christmas tree.

"All done c'mon let's go back to sleep---"

"Wait…  **Are you seriously leaving cookies for Santa?** " Josh asked, obviously amused at the way Justin's face turned visibly red, like the Christmas ball hanging from their tree. 

"I-I… I d-didn't! I told you it's for us---"

"Love, do you really expect me to believe that it's for us? It's 2am for pete's sake!" 

"Fine! I am okay?" Justin mumbled. 

"Why? You're aware that he's not real right?" 

Josh was curious. Ever since he was a kid, he already knew that Santa wasn't real, given the numerous wishes he had for Christmas that didn't come true. Or the fact that it was strange that a stranger, dressed in red with a huge beard, knew the way into your house and would actually be kind enough to break in and give you presents. 

He was being realistic and he didn't really get what the hype and magic about Santa Claus is about. Sure Christmas was about giving, but seriously? He was more afraid than amused of Santa Claus when he was younger.

"I know he's not but…" Justin sighed.

"I just got used to it as a child. My brothers and I would always wait for our parents to fall asleep then we would sneak out to the living room and leave cookies and milk by the table." He took a deep breath and continued, staring at the cookies on the table. 

"Then we would sleep for a few hours and wake up our parents for the gift giving, and it would just magically be gone. As I grew up I learned that my parents were the ones eating, but I guess old habits die hard huh?"

Josh watched as his boyfriend played with the hem of his shirt, obviously getting shy about the thought of leaving cookies for an imaginary man. 

_ 'Cute' _ Josh thought as he pulled his lover for a tight hug and kissed his forehead gently. 

"There's no need to get shy about that babe. It's cute," Josh giggled. 

"Besides, you have your very own Santa in front of you, and I'm not just around for Christmas. I can give you presents anytime." He winked, earning a playful punch on the shoulder. 

"Ughh you're teasing me again." Justin whined, hugging Josh tightly.

"I'm not! I just think it's cute that you do this. It means you're actually that comfortable with me that you're starting to show your family habits on holidays." Josh stared at him lovingly. 

He never thought his lover could look even more of a baby that he wants to protect and spoil during Christmas, but here he is now proving him wrong.

"And you know what? I guess I should be thankful for Santa or whoever he is because he gave me the best present of all. And that's you. Being with you and being able to share these moments with you is the only thing I want now aside from a new ROG." Josh caressed Justin's cheek as the younger glared at him for levelling him with a computer part, but he has learned to accept it when he decided to date a professional gamer. 

"I already told you I'm not getting you and ROG! It's too expensive." Justin argued.

"I told you, you don't have to. Maybe Santa would give it to me for letting you bake cookies for him." Josh joked, earning another light punch on the shoulder. 

"I'm kidding! But really babe, I love you whether you leave cookies for Santa or buy me a new ROG or just be here with me." He chuckled before pulling Justin in for a soft kiss. 

_ 'Maybe I should make this a new tradition. Kissing each other for Christmas.'  _ Josh noted to himself as he dwelled in the feeling of Justin's warm lips against his.

"Merry Christmas babe, let's go back to sleep?" 

* * *

Christmas morning came and the couple woke up to find that the cookies and milk were all gone. All that's left was a note saying,

_ "Merry Christmas Josh and Justin. My gift for you this year is love and a little something under the tree. - Santa" _

And as Justin happily went on saying how he was right about leaving cookies while finding the gift  _ Santa _ left, Josh made another mental note of making him leave less cookies next Christmas, it was hard to eat them all when they just came home from eating too. 

"Hey Josh look! Santa gave you a gift." Josh smiled, knowing that no matter how much Justin complained about the items on his wishlist, he still bought them for him. 

  
  



End file.
